X and Y
by Pthalo Blue
Summary: Sometimes Obi-Wan wonders what life would be like if she was born a boy.
1. Sparring

There were some things they just don't teach at the Temple.

As Obi-Wan got older, she quickly learned some of harsh lessons of life without the wisdom of her Master. She always knew as a female, she would be treated quite differently than a boy, but she hadn't anticipated how different.

Obi-Wan gave a soft grunt as she tightened the sash around her chest. It was one of her routines every morning- the binding of her breasts. But it did not mean she enjoyed it. The tightened cloth always hurt, always itched. It was necessary however; unless she wanted one of her breasts to be hacked off because they stuck out too far.

There was a knock at the door. "Obi-Wan, are you ready?"

"Almost Master," Obi-Wan called over her shoulder. The sash refused to tie. "I just…need another few more minutes."

She heard Qui-Gon chuckle. "If I knew how long it took girls to get ready in the morning, I think I would have chosen a boy for my Padawan."

Obi-Wan rolled her eyes. What did he think she was doing? Fixing her hair? She tried once again to stretch the material further out but the sash refused to give.

Another knock. "Obi-Wan…"

Obi-Wan swallowed a frustrated huff. She shook her head and began unwrapping herself. She has occasionally gone bind-less when sparring with her Master and this was going have to be one of those times. As much as she liked the freedom, she didn't care for the small burns she would have to deal with afterwards.

Slipping on her tunic, Obi-Wan stepped out of her room, smiling sheepishly at her Master. He sighed at her. "Must we go through this every time, Obi-Wan?"

"Oh Master," She smirked. "You make it sound like you regret our time together."

She could see him going through a number of comebacks through his head. He chose to go with, "Cheeky brat," He tugged on her braid. "Come, my muscles are aching to spar."

()

Obi-Wan twisted away just in time to feel the hot edge of the blade swing past her face. She lifted up her arms, blocking the next set of attacks.

Qui-Gon was relentless. He pressed his advantage of height and weight over her, forcing her to constantly be on the defensive. Obi-Wan's arms screamed for rest as every strike was like a vibrating hammer upon her bones. The only advantage she had over her Master was speed and the vitality of youth but pure experience overruled them both.

Obi-Wan gave a grunted cry of pain as Qui-Gon's lightsaber made contact with her thigh. Then again as it connected with her back. She stumbled, throwing up her saber to deflect the next few blows aimed at her face. Qui-Gon's arm twisted through the swinging blade, throwing out his hand. He sent out a violent Force push and Obi-Wan felt herself flying backward.

She flipped through the air, landing into a defensive position to block the blows she knew would come.

They never did. Qui-Gon powered down his saber and turned his back to her. "Master?"

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon's voice sounded strained. "Cover yourself."

Obi-Wan blinked and looked down. And sure enough, through the mad movements of the duel and the Force push, her tunic flared open, exposing her chest.

Oh.

She quickly grabbed the material, covering herself. "Sorry Master," She mumbled as she tightened her waist sash.

"It's alright," Qui-Gon said, turning around as she finished. "Shall we continue?"

()

A/N: It's maybe five or six chapters long. R/R please.


	2. Bacta

Her back was on fire. Although Qui-Gon complimented her on her forms, her burns simply reminded her had she been in a real fight, she would be dead already.

Her hands gingerly brushed across her lower back, rubbing the slave in gently. She did her shoulders next, almost wincing at the spikes of pain that radiated from there. But she found, after a few failed attempts, that she could not reach between her shoulder blades. And _that _particular burn hurt a lot.

Obi-Wan bit her lip. She had two options. She could let the burn heal like normal and spend the next two days in discomfort. Or, she could ask her Master to rub slave on her back and spend the next three minutes in extreme uncomfortable silence.

She tried once again to rub the goo on, only for it to slip between her fingers and falling on the top of her trousers.

When she felt the cold salve slowly soak into her trousers, Obi-Wan made her decision.

Obi-Wan came out of her room slowly, almost as if she was expecting to be attacked. Qui-Gon was sitting on the living room couch, occasionally taking a sip of tea as he read the report of their next mission assignment. Obi-Wan watched in muted fascination as her Master gracefully picked up the mug, bringing it to his lips. He moved like water, gently, fluidly.

"You need something Padawan?" He asked without looking up from his datapad.

He also had the senses of a bat. It was because of those heightened senses that many of Obi-Wan's practical jokes fell flat. She stepped into the light, holding up the jar of slave. "Can you help me with this? I can't reach certain places."

She expected him frown, to turn her away and tell her to get a friend to help. Amazingly, he placed the pad down and said, "Of course."

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to grin. She crossed the room, sitting down on the couch besides him. He took the jar from her hands, opening it as she quietly, discreetly, opened the tunic to show him her back. She brought her arms in front of her, hugging herself as so shouldn't accidentally flash him.

The touch of the cold salve on her back made her shiver. The large hands of Qui-Gon Jinn gently rubbed the gel into her skin, sending a cool but pleasant numbing sensation over the pain.

When his hands moved elsewhere, Obi-Wan stiffened. "Wait, Master, I already applied salve there-"

"You did it poorly," He told her, rubbing his slick hand across the small of her back. "You need to rub it in or else it'll simply come off your clothing."

She could not find any fault with that. "All right," She said quietly.

Qui-Gon's rough calloused hands traveled to her shoulders. He messaged them, letting his thumb to press against her muscles as he rubbed little circles across her flesh. "You're very tense Padawan."

Both a shot of pleasure and pain went through Obi-Wan, causing her to close her eyes in attempt to keep herself calm. Her Master's voice broke through any meditation state she was trying to achieve. "I didn't realize I hurt you this badly."

"It's okay," Obi-Wan shivered. "I can't expect you to go easy on me."

"Yes, but you can't expect me to become unnecessarily cruel either. I apologize for my actions." He squeezed the base of her neck and Obi-Wan wasn't even sure she had a burn there.

He went from her shoulder to her shoulder blades. His fingers traveled down her spine, using his index and middle fingers to trace the length. His hands then went to where her ribcage was, dangerously coming close to the curves of her breasts.

If he should suddenly move his hand forward and cup her, would she let him?

Obi-Wan bit her lips at the thought of that. She wasn't sure what she would do, if his hands came up from behind…would he be gentle? It was not in his nature to cause pain…

Qui-Gon pulled away. "Done," He said satisfied, wiping his hands on a nearby towel.

Obi-Wan tried to keep the disappointment from her voice. "Okay…" She nodded, lowering her tunic to cover her back. She then sighed, the pain from the burns were now no more than a soft ache. "Thank you Master."

"My pleasure," Qui-Gon smiled at her. There was a hitch in his throat, as if the man had choked on his tea beforehand. Qui-Gon must've noticed it too because he suddenly cleared his throat. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No Master."

"Very well. Goodnight Obi-Wan."

"Goodnight Master."

()

A/N: I don't really have any plot set out for this fic. It's merely a series of moments between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and sexual tension. For those who were looking for plot, I apologize. You won't see any of that here.

R/R if you dare.


	3. Wall with legs

"That's not a human, that's a wall with legs."

Obi-Wan would have smirked at the gist had it not been so close to the truth. She peered around the corner of the alley, staring quietly at the behemoth of a bouncer standing in front of the club oh so smartly named, _Tent-a-cles. _

Obi-Wan sized him up. The man was tall- taller than Qui-Gon if that was all possible. Each arm was the size of a tree trunk and a beard so thick the girl thought if she touched it with her lightsaber, the beard would eat it.

She could take him. But inside the club was their informant and they didn't need to be bringing attention to themselves. Almost immediately, Obi-Wan knew what to do.

As Qui-Gon was studying the building, looking for a way in, Obi-Wan took off her cloak. She then pushed down her tunic enough to show off her shoulders and her collar bone. She quickly readjusted her chest sash to allow a little cleavage to appear and she pinched her cheeks to make them puffy and red.

Qui-Gon turned to her, opening his mouth to say something. Whatever it was died on his lips as he stared wide eyed at her. "What are you doing?"

"Going in," She stated. She took her saber from her belt, staring at it thoughtfully. She couldn't have it dangling from her hip. She might just as well position a giant neon light over head that would flash, "Hey, I'm a Jedi!" She didn't want to leave it behind, that would be just stupid.

"Like that?" There was a hint of anger in his voice. "No Obi-Wan. You will not lower yourself just to get inside."

"Master," Obi-Wan began, slipping her lightsaber up the sleeve of her arm. As long as she doesn't make any grand arm movements, her weapon should stay concealed. "This is the best way to do it. I'll flirt with goliath over there, go in, find our contact and come right back out. I'll be fine."

"And what will you do if he suddenly decides that he wants more than flirting?" He shook his head. "No. I forbid it."

"I won't let it go that far. Please Master, allow me just to try this. And if that bantha of a man even makes a crude gesture, I'll back away."

His lips became thin. Qui-Gon looked back at the club, and shook his head. "Who teaches you to do these things?"

"Master Syn-lu," Obi-Wan answered thoughtlessly. She then mentally kicked herself, realizing that her Master asked a rhetorical question.

"Really?" Qui-Gon growled. "Then I'm going have to talk to Master Syn-lu about what lessons she teaches to my Padawan."

Obi-Wan suddenly felt guilty. She didn't want to get Master Syn-lu in trouble for simply teaching her a few flirtation techniques. But didn't Qui-Gon know that most of the female Padawans were being taught such things? Even Bant, who never leaves the Temple except for extreme medical cases, knows how to bat her eyes in a suggestive way.

Qui-Gon exhaled sharply, his eyes falling back on the girl's bare shoulders. He then raised his hand to her and she thought he was going to pull up her tunic to cover her shoulders. Instead, he grasped the hair band that tied off her pony tail and pulled it loose. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and Qui-Gon spent a few seconds straightening it out. "There," He said once he was done. "Now you're irresistible."

Obi-Wan bowed her head in thanks, glad for the obstruction of her hair to hide the sudden blush on her cheeks.

She waited till the giant turned his head away from the direction of their hidden alley before walking out. Taking a breath to calm her nerves, Obi-Wan made the exaggerated movements of the swaying of her hips as she sauntered over. Almost immediately she saw the goliath noticing her.

"Excuse me," Obi-Wan said to him, her voice dropping low. "Could you help me? I'm looking for my friend. Have you seen her?"

Goliath looked her over, a slight pinch of pink on his cheeks. "Not sure. What did she look like?"

"Well…" Obi-Wan tossed her hair back as she pretended to think. "She's a Twi'lek."

She could see the fantasy already forming in Goliath's head. "A Twi'lek, huh?"

"Oh yes," She ran a finger over her bottom lip. "You know, she has such a _bad _habit of leaving me behind. Last night in bed she wasn't so eager to leave my side."

Goliath gulped and Obi-Wan almost took a step back in surprise as the sudden mental image assaulted her. At this even she had to blush. Geeze…the things men think of…

"Did she go in there by any chance?" Obi-Wan hugged herself, causing her chest to swell in appearance.

"I don't know…" Goliath stepped aside. "Perhaps you should go in and…see if she's in there."

Got him.

"Thank you so much!" She beamed at him. "If I find her, maybe she and I will repay you somehow…" As she crossed the threshold of the club, she had to shiver as another mental image floated past her. This time, it involving more than two people.

()

A/N: Okay, I'm trying to think of a plot, but nothing is really coming to me. Personally, I'm enjoying my plot-less fic. If somebody else wants to use the 'Obi is a girl' idea, go right ahead.


	4. Short

Obi-Wan knew she would never be as tall as her Master. But for Force sakes, would a few inches more on her behalf destroy all that is natural in the world? If she was a boy, she would probably be over six feet.

Obi-Wan gritted her teeth as another shot of pain radiated up her shoulders to her arms above her. She could see her wrists had stopped bleeding, but now the itching and burning overrode any pressure she felt.

"Are you still with me, Padawan?"

"Yes Master," She hissed, determined not to show how much pain she was really in.

The holding cell was designed for persons much taller than 5'7. The prisoner's arms would be held up above them in deep shackles and their feet would be chained to the ground. It wasn't the most physically demanding type of prison, but it still caused a great deal of discomfort on the prisoners' part.

But Obi-Wan wasn't as tall. No matter how many times she tried to stretch her feet out in hopes going on the tips of her toes would release the pressure, she still hung helplessly a good four inches from the ground.

"Hang in there Obi-Wan, I sense an opportunity coming," Qui-Gon then winced, suddenly realizing his word choice. "Sorry."

"Don't be," She rasped. "In any other situation, I would have laughed."

The door to their prison swung open. Entered was Olik, a green humanoid with horns instead of ears. He was on the run from the Republic for selling slaves within the galaxy. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had tracked him down to a small dwarf planet but were captured themselves when a slave they were helping suddenly turned on them.

"You two are going to make me very rich," Olik tapped his hands together, very pleased. He pointed to Qui-Gon. "You I'll sell to a blood market. I hear many people would love to see a Jedi gutted in front of thousands." He then pointed to Obi-Wan. "You, my dear girl, are going to stay with me. You will be a nice addition to my pleasure cruise."

"Give yourself up, Olik," Qui-Gon said to him glaring. "The Jedi have sensed our absence and a rescue team will be here soon. It's best if you go quietly."

"Shut your mouth fool," Olik snapped at him. "I've dealt with Jedi before. I know your powers have limits," He then eyed Qui-Gon as if he didn't know what else to say and decided the next best thing was to punch him in the gut.

"Master!" Obi-Wan cried out as Qui-Gon's eyes closed in pain. Her sudden outburst caught Olik's attention.

"Master? Is that what you call him in bed, little one?"

Obi-Wan kept her mouth shut as he strode up to her. She clenched her stomach muscles, awaiting the blow she knew would be coming.

She tried to jerk away when he cupped her face but he grabbed a fist-full of hair and held. "What do they teach Jedi apprentices anyhow? Has your Master taught you how to fuck yet?"

Olik cupped her bound breast. He frowned. "You're quite flat chested."

Obi-Wan took the opportunity. She bent her knees and suddenly kicked out, catching Olik in the chest. He fell back and Obi-Wan used the sudden momentum to swing back. She kicked off the wall from behind her as one of Olik's guards brought out a blaster. She threw out her foot, catching the blaster as it shot off a red bolt.

The missed bolt struck Qui-Gon's shackles. Free from the ceiling, the Master swung the elongated chains around like a whip, catching the second guard in the face. Obi-Wan at the moment was using her legs to cut off the air flow from the first guard and once he lost consciousness, she released him. She dangled painfully as Qui-Gon used the chain to pull one of the blasters close enough to grab it. Once in his hands, he blasted the shackles off his legs and then off his wrists.

Olik groaned and tried to sit up but was deterred as Qui-Gon shoved the blaster in his face. "You will not touch my Padawan like that ever again, understand?"

Olik fearfully nodded. "Good," Qui-Gon rapped the blaster on the top of his head, knocking him out.

Once that was done he quickly made his way to Obi-Wan. He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her slightly upwards to release some pressure off her arms. He then aimed the blaster and fired.

Obi-Wan cried out as her arms suddenly went from the 'up' position to straight down. "I got you Padawan," Qui-Gon whispered to her. He brought her to the ground, and started messaging her arms, shoulders and back, trying to stop the muscles spasms that were sure to come.

It was inevitable. Obi-Wan tried her best to keep her mouth shut but every muscle felt as if they were on fire. They clenched and unclenched almost violently, causing her to cry out in pain. Qui-Gon held her close, held her tight to keep her body from jerking erratically and causing more harm. This resulted with a few elbows to the side and a couple of deep scratches on his arms. Nothing he can't handle.

It took twenty minutes of messaging before Obi-Wan's spasms ceased. She moaned into Qui-Gon's shoulder. "Ugh, I'm going to feel that tomorrow. How's your stomach?"

"It's fine. Olik punches like a girl."

Obi-Wan pinched him.

()

A/N: Wasn't really sure where I was going with this. Hmm…


	5. Master Synlu

Master Syn-lu sat so provocatively that Qui-Gon wanted to throw a blanket over her and have her face the wall. The blue twi'lik master leaned forward to grab one of the tea cups in front of her, dipping low enough so that the swell of her breasts could be easily seen over her top.

Qui-Gon was not amused. "Must you do that?"

"It's hard to turn off," Syn-lu shrugged. "So Master Qui-Gon, what brings you here?"

"I'm here to talk about the lessons you're teaching my Padawan."

"Oh?" Her tentacles curled anxiously. "Why- did they fail?"

Qui-Gon wasn't really sure how to answer that. "I do not approve of them and I do not wish for Obi-Wan to learn them."

Syn-lu cocked her head curiously. "Oh?" She says again. "Why ever not?"

"Obi-Wan is a Jedi," Qui-Gon spoke slowly, his voice edging on the sense of a growl. "And as such, she is expected to carry herself in such way that is respectable. Obi-Wan should not rely on flirtation techniques in order to persuade a person."

"Ah ha," Syn-lu smirked. "So you're telling me Obi-Wan pulled off one of my techniques and it worked? Good girl."

Qui-Gon placed his tea cup not-so-delicately down on the table in front of him. His face was that of calm serenity but he let the twi'lik be known how greatly annoyed and angry he was with her. "I am a master negotiator," He began slowly. "Under my tutelage Obi-Wan will learn dozens, if not hundreds of ways to convince politicians of different ages, races, and sexes to pursue a path that is agreeable to all. She will learn to manipulate a situation using only her voice and her reason and if the situation calls for it, Force manipulation. Thus as it stands, Master Syn-lu, _I _have never flashed a leg to gain what is needed, nor will Obi-Wan. I don't want her to believe it is alright to expose herself when a simple distraction is sufficient."

As this was said, Syn-lu's tentacles curled tightly then relaxed. She huffed and shook her head at the much taller Jedi. "I never said it was alright Qui-Gon. But whether you like it or not, it becomes necessary."

Before Qui-Gon could reply, Syn-lu continued, "I understand where you are coming from, I do. The fact of the matter is, Obi-Wan is the female of your species. And thus, she _will _be treated differently by others. Even by you."

"I have not discriminated Obi-Wan simply because she's female," Qui-Gon stated firmly.

"No? Your first two Padawans were male. Can you honestly tell me you haven't changed your style of teaching simply because your third Padawan is female?"

"I've changed my style of teaching because my current Padawan is a different person. Just like my first two Padawans were their own persons. Sex is irrelevant."

"You may believe that, Qui-Gon, but I can assure you many others don't. How many times has Obi-Wan been groped while on a mission?" Syn-lu leaned forward this time, not in a flirtatious manner, but visibly pushing her debate forward. "Leered at? Lusted after?"

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed. "What are you getting at?"

"An unfortunate truth. Female Jedi are more likely to be sexually assaulted than male Jedi," Synlu's leaned back and with a smile, said, "Obi-Wan is a very beautiful girl. I've seen how other men look at her. I've seen how _you _look at her."

There is a flash of anger in Qui-Gon's eyes and he growls, "You're walking a very thin line, Master Syn-lu. I hope you're not suggesting I am lusting after my Padawan."

Syn-lu smirks then. "Far from it. But you do understand Obi-Wan gets a lot of attention- attention I'm sure she's not aware of. All I am doing is showing Obi-Wan and others how to use such attention to their advantage. When Force manipulation fails, a simple pouting of the lips is more than enough. A hair toss gets you names. And a flash of cleavage," Syn-lu jostles her own breasts to emphasize her point. "Will get most men spouting off their credit report. Even more, it hides the fact that we are Jedi- who would think of a Jedi acting so playful?"

She grins, her demeanor going back to slightly provocative manner she had in the beginning of their conversation.

However, once again, Qui-Gon is not impressed. He stands, and frowning down at the twi'lik, explains, "You make a convincing argument Master Syn-lu. _However, _the point of the matter is this: I am Obi-Wan's Master. And as her Master, it is my job- not yours- to guide and instruct her. She will become a master negotiator and your techniques have no place with her. Is that clear?"

Syn-lu purses her dark blue lips before nodding. "Perfectly."

()

That conversation did not go as planned.

Qui-Gon stalked down the Temple hallways, his mind going a million miles a minute. All he wanted to do was to ask _respectfully _for Syn-lu to cease her lessons with Obi-Wan. He did not mean for it to practically become a confrontation.

Even worse, it also forced Qui-Gon to accept certain truths.

He does treat Obi-Wan differently than he had with his first two Padawans. His lessons have been the same and he hasn't given her any real special treatment, but Qui-Gon has found he is more protective of her.

It was true that Obi-Wan gets a lot of unwanted attention. Men gawked at her, whistled at her and more than often enough, has made attempts to grab her. Part of teaching is to step back and allow the situation to play so that the student may find the solution all on their own. Qui-Gon had once stepped back and allowed one man to come dangerously close to the girl just to see how his Padawan would handle it.

He watched, with great distaste, as this man started _sniffing _Obi-Wan's hair. Obi-Wan had turned around, blinked, and then sneezed on him.

Although Qui-Gon had chuckled at the girl's unorthodox way to deter the man's attentions (She then proceeded to wipe her hands on him, which made him back away in disgust) he couldn't help but feel his stomach twist in disdain. He didn't like this feeling that he allowed someone to violate his Padawan.

And while Qui-Gon had forbidden Obi-Wan to practice flirtation techniques, he himself employed such tactics to get what he needed. He had never gone so far to show off his collar bone, oh no, but unlike Obi-Wan who only showed skin, Qui-Gon has made actual physical contact. He once kissed a woman just to distract her while Obi-Wan snuck into a main office.

The Jedi Master paused. He stood silently just outside of his, theirs, his and Obi-Wan's apartment. He could sense his Padawan moving about inside, probably making their evening meal.

Sex is irrelevant. Would things turned out so differently if Xanatos was female? Qui-Gon shuddered. Xanatos as a girl- now that's a scary thought.

Deep in his heart, he wanted to believe that things wouldn't be so different if Obi-Wan was a boy, but he knew better.

The front door suddenly opened and Obi-Wan stood there, blinking at him. "Master?" She said. Then with a smirk, "What's the matter? In your old age did you forget how to open doors?"

He smiled back, though it was half-hearted. Why did this bother him so much?

He didn't answer her. Instead, he walked past her, grabbed hold of her braid and used it as a leash to drag her back inside. As he ignored her protests- "Ow! Okay, I'm sorry I called you old!" – he also knew he wouldn't want it in any other way.

()

A/N: These get easier to write with every chapter. R/R peeps!


End file.
